Gakuentalia
by Eshter
Summary: Parce que la World Académie W c'est de la tristesse, des conneries et du lol, les histoires d'amours ne sont pas à exclure ! Entre les farces horripilantes du Bad Touch Trio, la cuisine infecte d'Arthur Kirkland et les quatre yandere qui tournent autour de Nej, les journées sont toujours très animées ! -UA Gakuen Hetalia, Plusieurs couples
1. Le pervers Bonnefoy

Tout le monde connaissait Francis comme étant un pervers qui ne pense qu'à coucher et ils n'ont pas totalement tort. Sauf que ça énervait beaucoup Ivan. Pour lui, Francis n'est pas un pervers qui pense avec son appareille génital, il est plus que ça !

Francis est quelqu'un de formidable, d'admirable, qui aime aider les gens, qui veut donner de l'amour et en recevoir.

Et quand il a fait part de son avis aux autres, ils ne s'étaient pas retenu de rire.

-Francis sera un violeur dans quelques années, tu verra ! déclara Anzor.

Ivan fronça les sourcils mais l'ignora. Ils sont jamais d'accord tout les deux de toute façon.

Deux camps s'étaient formés à présent: ils y avait ceux qui protégeaient Francis et ceux qui l'insultaient. Et les deux camps se disputaient, dispute qui cessa au moment où Lovino leur dit d'approcher de la fenêtre. Dans la cour, le français draguait une fille plutôt mignonne. Cette scène fit ricaner les anti-Francis.

Pourtant, Ivan ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal. Oui, Francis aime draguer mais pas de quoi en faire un drame !

-Bah il discute avec Lisa, quel est le mal ? dit Nej en soupirant.

À côté de lui, Arthur serra les poings. Lui avait rejoint le camps des anti-Francis ce qui n'étonna personne, mais au fond, il savait bien que Francis était quelqu'un de bien mais pas question que ce stupid frog sache qu'il le protège !

-Il la drague comme le pervers qu'il est !

-Pas vraiment. Ils sont amis d'enfance, ils discutent toujours un peu tout les jours.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Abbess

Le tchétchène haussa les épaules et s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'Anki qui lisait un livre.

Puis, tout le monde ignora la scène pour retourner à leurs occupations mais Ivan n'était pas satisfait. Il ne le sera pas tant qu'il ne leur aura pas fait changer d'avis sur son ami !

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Francis Bonnefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait un sac remplit qui intrigua tout le monde.

-Hon hon~ vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié quel jour nous sommes ?

-Aucune putain d'idée, lâcha Gilbert en jouant avec sa balle.

Le blond s'approcha de l'allemand et lui tendit une boite rouge en forme de cœur.

-C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui, je suis allé vous acheter des chocolats !

D'abord surpris, Ivan laissa réapparaître un sourire sur son visage. Peu importe ce qu'en disent les autres, Francis est quelqu'un de bien et il le sera toujours.


	2. Les solitaires

Vash n'aime pas faire confiance aux autres. Sa seule fréquentation est sa sœur, Lili, et parfois Ivan qui veut sans cesse amicaliser avec lui pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul.

Pas qu'il se sente vraiment seul, juste...c'est un peu chiant que personne ne l'approche à cause de rumeurs stupides. Rumeurs lancés par le Bad Touch Trio, les fouteurs de merde habituel ! Jamais ils n'arrêteront leurs conneries ceux-là !

Un soupir lui échappa et il continua son chemin vers l'académie en silence, son casque sur les oreilles. Non, il n'a pas d'amis mais c'est pas comme si il en avait besoin.

Au bout de la rue, il distingua la figure d'un garçon de sa classe, lui aussi écoutait de la musique en ignorant son entourage. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Adi ? Ani ? Ali peut être ? Oui c'est ça, il s'appelle Ali, le frère de Nej.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le suisse se plaça à côté de lui et regarda la rue sans vraiment la voir. Pourquoi a-t-il approché ce garçon ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et Ali ne semblait pas faire attention à lui.

-Que veux-tu ?

Ah, et bah si, il faisait attention à lui.

Vash ne répondit pas, étant trop concentrer sur les passant. Lentement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond et soupira. Est-ce qu'il essaye de se faire un ami là ?

-Rien. Tu va pas en cours ?

-J'attend qu'ils rentrent tous avant de m'y rendre. répondit le brun.

-Ah.

Comme lui. Sauf qu'il attendait derrière l'académie habituellement, pas à 100 mètres.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire donc il se contenta d'écouter sa musique, les mains dans les poches, les yeux entrouverts. Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de faire sérieusement, personne ne voudrait de lui comme ami, à part peut être Ivan mais lui il avait juste pitié de sa personne pitoyable. Personne ne veut d'un asociale qui tue des petits chats le week-end à midi, pour les manger après. Personne ne veut d'un pervers amoureux de sa sœur. Personne ne veut de Vash Zwingli.

Mais pour une fois, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'amicaliser avec quelqu'un ? Juste essayer, la suite ne dépendra que de la personne.

Il regarda le brun à côté de lui qui à son tour, commença à le fixer et, pas très sûr de lui, il demanda:

-On devient amis ?


	3. Le héro sibérien

Nej vivait dans la peur. Il avait peur d'être responsable d'un meurtre alors que techniquement, ça ne serait pas de sa faute. Car oui, il est entouré de quatre yandere complétement timbrés ! Ivan déjà, Anzor ensuite, Abbess en plus et le pire de tous, Anki...

Anki a ce petit quelque chose qui effraie les autres prétendants du tchétchène. Il est terrifiant même sans être là. Le fait de penser à lui fait peur aux autres et pourtant, Nej à un coup de cœur pour lui. Ils se connaissent depuis un moment, se voient tout les jours, sont assit à côtés en cours, mangent ensemble, dorment ensemble avec Ivan en plus, bref, ils sont très proches.

Mais le sibérien lui fait peur des fois...

Avec son fameux "KLKLKLKLKL" quad il est énervé par exemple. D'où ça lui vient ça d'ailleurs ?! Une dispute avec Naranbaatar quand ils étaient petit lui a dit Ivan, comme lui et Gilbert. De toute façon, leur famille est étrange...

-NEEEEJ !

Oh non, c'est Abbess ! Nej s'enfuit rapidement loin de l'algérien mais arriva devant lui Anzor. Il décida de tourner à gauche mais il y avait Ivan. Putain ils l'ont piégé ces cons ! Et il ne peut pas fuir à droite, il y a un bâtiment et aucun chemin à emprunter ! Qu'Allah lui vienne en aide...

-KLKLKLKLKL...!

Merci Allah.

Le brun se cacha derrière son ami sibérien qui fit fuir les trois autres psychopathes.

-Merci Anki...

-Je t'en prie. Je vais au cinéma, tu m'accompagne ?

Comment refuser ça à son sauveur ? Il accepta et ils se rendirent tout les deux au cinéma pour regarder un film d'animation japonais. Le film a pour nom "Your Name" et, même en n'étant pas fan de tout ce qui est anime et culture otaku, il avait apprécié le film.

Après le cinéma, Anki les emmena dans une boulangerie pour acheter du pain et deux éclairs au chocolats pour eux deux.

-J'aurais pût payer tu sais, grogna Nej en mordant dans sa patisserie.

-Je préfère payer. Ne te plains pas.

Il se tût, ne voulant en aucun cas énerver le russe. Trop dangereux.

La nuit approcha et chacun rentra chez soi. Et pour la première fois, Nej avait passé une agréable journée en compagnie d'un yandere inexpressif.


	4. Les trios rivaux

-Tu as finit ?

-Pas encore, juste ça et...c'est bon !

-Good, cachons nous maintenant !

Les trois garçons se cachèrent dans une salle et attendirent jusqu'à ce que le BTT arrive. Le français, l'allemand et l'espagnol ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir un sceau remplit de vers de terre en pleine face et ça dégouta surtout Francis qui ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un cri très féminin.

Arthur, Nej et Lovino sortirent de leur cachette en rigolant à s'en faire mal aux côtes. Les piégés les regardaient avec incrédulité avant de comprendre.

Encore une vengeance du Tsundere Trio. Trio qui s'enfuit en laissant leurs victimes avec les vers.

Car, à l'opposé du Bad Touch Trio, il y a le Tsundere Trio qui commence à se faire connaitre parmi les autres élèves de l'académie. Leur principal but est de se venger du BTT mais aussi de venger les autres. Cette fois, c'était une demande de vengeance d'Elizavetha qu'ils avaient acceptés sans hésiter. Si ils ont l'occasion d'emmerder ces trois chieurs, ils ne se gêneront pas. En plus, ça fait rire les autres.

Mais cette fois, leurs trois rivaux ne se laisseront pas faire ! Même si Antonio refuse de faire du mal à Lovino mais là, il est allé trop loin !

Le seul problème est que Arthur, Lovino et Nej sont protégés et pas par n'importe qui. Ivan, Anki, Alejandro, Elizavetha, Natalya et pire encore, par Yao !

Non, ils vont devoir ruser et bien le faire sinon, c'est la mort !

Mais quoiqu'il arrive, ils se vengeront. Oh oui...


	5. Le Président dominant

Arthur utilise beaucoup son statut de président du conseil des élèves à son avantage. Il se permet de donner des ordres aux autres élèves et même les effrayer sur leur scolarité. Mais sa domination sur ses camarades cessa quand Francis, son rival de toujours, fût nommé vice-président. Le français ne manquait jamais de canaliser ses pulsions de domination ce qui irrite beaucoup l'anglais.

Mais pour qui il se prend ce frog ? C'est pas lui le président, il est juste le "sous-fifre", il lui doit obéissance ! Nej avait bien tenté de lui expliquer que le rôle de président du conseil des élèves ne lui permet pas de faire son chef avec les autres élèves et que Francis n'est surement pas son esclave mais il refusait cette évidence ! Bonnefoy doit lui obéir, il lui appartient !

-T'as quoi avec mon cousin ? demanda Lovino qui commençait à s'inquiéter des envies de domination de son ami.

-Il m'appartient à moi et à moi seul ! Il doit m'obéir sans poser de question, il est à MOI !

Lovino et Nej échangèrent un regard sceptique. Est-ce que Arthur est...

-Arthur, t'aime Francis ou quoi ? dit l'italien.

Pendant un court laps de temps, Arthur oublia ses envie de domination de son rival. Lui ? Aimer Francis ? This bloody pervert ?!

-JAMAIS !

-Du déni.

-Carrément !

Arthur ragea et s'en alla parce que bon, ses deux amis n'ont pas totalement tort. Il ressent bien un petit truc pour Francis. Mais pas question de l'avouer ! Frog ne doit rien savoir et le reste des élèves encore moins !

Nej et Lovino l'observèrent s'éloigner en riant. Il est drôle ce british, toujours à nier l'évidence. Même Alfred a dû remarquer les sentiments d'Arthur pour Francis. Ces deux là sont tellement bornés et aveugle pour l'avouer. Le couple franco-britannique risque de prendre du temps à se former...


	6. Les victimes de l'Homophobie

Les élèves de la World Académie W ne sont pas particulièrement homophobes...ceux de à peine deux classes en tout cas. Ils n'ont rien contre la communauté LGBT et certains la soutienne, ils sont beaucoup à le faire. Mais personne n'avouera qu'il est gay, lesbienne, bisexuelle, trans ou autre car la peur de se faire rejeter est toujours présente. Si les enfants sont tolérants, ce n'est pas toujours le cas des parents.

Nej l'a apprit à ses dépends.

Étant de famille tchétchène-ingouche, il savait bien que ses parents n'accepteraient pas son homosexualité mais il ne pensait pas que ça serait à ce point.

Assou en avait marre de cacher à ses parents qu'il était bisexuelle. Un jour, alors qu'ils mangeaient à table sans leur père qui était chez des amis, Assou s'était levé de sa chaise, avait fixé sa mère adoptive dans les yeux et lui avait avoué.

Ali et Nej en étaient bouche-bée. Leur frère était-il suicidaire ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant de ce qui se passe en Tchétchénie au moins ? Oui il était au courant et il s'en fichait !

"Mais quel con..." pensa Ali.

Leur mère n'avait pas réagit pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle s'était levé et avait giflé Assou. Elle pleurait et récitait des prières du coran en prenant le couteaux sur la table.

Devinant les intentions de leur mère, Ali et Nej s'étaient jetés sur elle et avaient dit à Assou de fuir. Ce dernier n'avait pas hésité. Il avait remercié ses frères puis avait fuit chez Ivan.

Leur mère était bouleversée. Elle avait même demandée à ses véritable fils si ils étaient comme lui. Bien sûr, ils durent mentir. Ali aussi était bisexuelle et Nej, totalement gay.

Leur père n'était pas rentré. Il avait décidé de passer quelques nuit chez ses amis ce qui avait rassuré les deux frères. Ils ne connaissent pas le point de vue de leur père sur les homosexuelles mais en avaient une petite idée.

-Et donc, où est Assou maintenant ? demanda Lovino à son ami.

-Chez Ivan je crois, il devrais y rester quelque temps sans revenir en cours...

-C'est grave ce qui se passe, va en parler au directeur puis à la police. Ta mère à essayé de faire un meurtre quand même !

-Et j'imagine même pas la réaction de ton père ! ajouta l'italien.

-Oui...je sais, je vais y aller...

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Vash l'aborda à son tour, plutôt énervé et inquiet.

-Où est Ali !

-Calm down Vash, Ali va bien ! Il est avec Kumara.

Le blond n'attendit pas pour aller à la recherche de son ami qui doit être bouleversé en ce moment même.

Quelle idée Assou avait eu d'avouer ça à leur mère ? Il les a tous mit en danger là !

-NEEEJ !

Après Vash, ce fût Ivan qui les rejoignit. Il semblait inquiet et prêt à pleurer. Arthur eu un peu de mal à le calmer.

-A...Assou m'a tout raconter ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester chez vous !

-Et tu veux qu'on aille où ?

-Venez chez moi ! répondit Ivan, Je peux vous accueillir jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une solution !

-Non Ivan, c'est une mauvaise idée...

-Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser en danger comme ça ! Je t'en prie Nej, venez chez moi !

Le tchétchène baissa la tête. Si ils vont tous chez Ivan, ils seront vite retrouvés et tués. Non, pour l'instant ils ne doivent rien faire et attendre une intervention. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas spr de vouloir en parler à qui que ce soit.

Et si ils ne faisaient rien ? Leurs parents les assassineront et c'est seulement à ce moment que la police réagira.

Non, il y a trop de risque. Pour l'instant, ils vont juste se taire. Attendre.

Et survivre...


	7. Révélation

Aujourd'hui était une ordinaire journée d'école. La classe A-1 était en permanence, comme tout les lundi à 10h et Arthur en avait profité pour finir son travail de Président du conseil des élèves dans une salle à part. Il fût vite rejoint par Francis qui ne se lassait jamais de l'embêter.

Arthur supportait encore moins sa présence depuis sa petite discussion avec ses deux amis. Maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de ses sentiments pour le français... il ne peut juste pas l'approcher sans rougir comme une collégienne face à son grand amour.

-Thuthur, tu me boude ?

-Laisse moi.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis allé trop loin avec une de mes farces ?

En plus. Même si ce n'est pas la principal raison. De toute façon, les blagues de Francis sont toujours chiantes mais il se vengeait à chaque fois donc ça n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens.

Il ignora son rival et continua son travail de président, mais c'était dur pour lui de se concentrer avec Francis à trois mètres de lui. Il avait même l'impression de le sentir sourire alors que techniquement, c'est impossible. Francis a fait de lui un être inhumain...

-Mon lapin ~

Il frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Francis contre son oreille. Il se leva brutalement et le poussa. Ses joues s'étaient réchauffé et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

-Hon hon ~

-Q...qu'est ce que tu veux, laisse moi !

-Mais...je viens de découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant, je vais pas partir comme ça ~

-Va t'en stupid frog, ne me regarde pas !

-Mais...

-Dégage putain !

Le blond aux boucles n'ajouta plus rien et s'en alla. C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va discuter avec Arthur.

L'anglais attendit d'être seul avant de tomber sur ses genoux et d'éclater en sanglots.

Fallait toujours que cette grenouilles gâche quelque chose dans sa vie !

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il aime toujours les mauvaise personnes...


	8. Manga café

-J'vais travailler !

Ses parents ne répondirent pas. Depuis la disparition d'Assou, ils sont devenu silencieux et chaque mot de travers pouvait les énerver.

Nej ferma la porte en sortant de chez lui puis courut chez Lovino. Ce dernier l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte en tapant du pied, signe qu'il était énervé. Et Lovino énervé devient vite insupportable.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a liubov ? demanda le tchétchène en souriant.

-Ce bastardo de futur cadavre ne peux pas s'empêcher de m'emmerder et du coup, il a invité la putain de famille de bouffeurs de saucisse !

-LOVINO, JE T'ENTEND !

Nej rigola puis tira son ami italien après lui. Non, faut pas qu'il insulte son grand-père, sinon il sera privé de sortie et pas question de travailler seul !

-Où est Artù ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit en état de travailler...

-Tu peux pas savoir tant que t'a pas demandéimbrogliare !

-Tu peux arrêter de m'insulter ?

-NON.

Triste est sa vie. Il dût écouter le brun blablater et insulter sa famille de tout les noms possible jusqu'au chemin du café où ils travaillent. Et ils furent surpris de voir Arthur déjà en service.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre après s'être changé. Lovino fût appelé par deux filles un peu plus jeunes qui voulaient surement lui demander de faire une action.

C'était pas assez humiliant de travailler dans un café en portant des costumes de serveurs ridicule, il fallait en plus que les clients puissent leur demander d'accomplir une action. Pourquoi ils avaient signés le contrat déjà ?

Ah oui.

Pour l'argent.

Lovino revint vers lui et l'attira à la table des deux filles qui riaient. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui se passait et soupira. Encore des fans de mangas. Yaoi en plus.

Super.

-Est ce que...vous pouvez vous embrasser ? demanda la blonde en rougissant.

Pour répondre à sa question Nej attira son ami contre lui et déposa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Bon, déjà c'est Lovino et ensuite il a l'habitude, donc c'est pas si grave.

Il sépara leurs lèvres en passant un petit coup de langue sur le coin de la bouche du brun et retourna travailler. Les deux filles criaient de joie.

Tant mieux, elles sont contente.

Il les ignora et alla voir Arthur qui avait l'air d'aller mieux depuis hier. Sa main se leva d'elle-même et frotta les cheveux blond.

-Ça va toi ?

-Mh...encore deux jours et c'est le week-end, je peux supporter Francis jusque là.

-Tu ne peux pas rester chez toi pour te poser un peu ?

-Non, je préfère rester avec vous. Tu ne pourra pas contenir Lovi tout seul. plaisanta Arthur.

Nej rigola et son rire s'intensifia en entendant les plaintes de leur ami italien qui, même à 10 mètres, avait une ouïe ultra développée.

-Bon, si tu pense que ça va aller, c'est ok mais sache que si je te vois en mauvais état, tu retourne chez toi et je dis à Carwyn de te surveiller !

-D'accord, d'accord, je m'y opposerais pas ! Retournons faire nôtre boulot, des clients attendent.

Il hocha la tête et alla à la rencontre d'une vieille femme pour lui demander sa commande.

Les vacances approchent et Arthur pourra se reposer.

Il l'espère en tout cas sinon Francis va entendre parler de lui !


	9. La timide

Cachée derrière un poteau, Natalya espionnait.

Elle espionnait le groupe de filles qui discutaient à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elizavetha, Bella, Océane et sa grande-sœur Katyusha.

Elle aurait aimée être avec elles mais sa timidité l'empêchait de faire le premier pas. Elle avait essayé de parler à Océane mais s'était dégonflé quand la jeune fille lui avait sourie.

Et maintenant, elle se demandait comment faire pour approcher ces filles si populaire mais différentes d'elle.

-Natalya ?

La biélorusse sursauta et regarda la personne qui venait d'apparaitre à ses côtés.

-B-bonjour L-Lili !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais cachée derrière ce poteau ?

-Heu...rien rien je...je vérifiais sa structure haha !

-Oh je vois, c'est une drôle d'idée quand même !

La petite blonde sourie et le cœur de Natalya rata un battement. Qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne Lili, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement être comme elle ? Adorable, gentille et avoir pleins d'amis. Elle s'entend bien même avec les garçons alors que elle...son propre frère a peur d'elle...

Elle sentit quelque chose se fermer autour de sa main. Les doigt de...de Lili.

Son visage se colora d'un rouge écarlate et elle balbutia des choses incompréhensible.

Pourquoi elle lui tient la main ? POURQUOI ELLE LUI TIENT LA MAIN ?

-Tu sais, commença Lili sans lâcher la main de la slave, si tu veux leur parler, tu ne dois surtout pas avoir peur. Elles sont toutes très gentilles et puis il y a ta sœur avec elles !

-Je...je ne peux pas m'incruster entre elles juste comme ça, je...

-Mais si, allez viens !

Elle tira la plus grande vers les 4 filles qui discutaient toujours. Elizavetha s'étonna de voir Natalya venir vers elles. Elle est solitaire d'habitude. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ça la dérangeait.

-Bonjour Nataya, bonjour Lili ! s'exclama la hongroise en serrant les nouvelles arrivantes dans ses bras.

Natalya rougit de nouveau et fût soudainement incapable de parler, ouvrant et fermant simplement la bouche sans sortir aucun son.

Sa sœur vint l'accueillir à son tour en l'étouffant avec sa poitrine et Océane et Bella firent de même. La belge accapara l'attention de la biélorusse pour en savoir un peu plus sur elle, les autres les écoutaient attentivement.

Finalement, elle pourra s'entendre avec des gens...


	10. Je t'aime

Francis marchait dans les couloir de l'académie, bien décidé à coincer Arthur et lui parler. Déjà une semaine qu'ils ne se parlent pas, parce qu'il a découvert que l'anglais l'aimait. Et alors ? Il l'aime aussi, où est le problème ! Pourquoi il refuse de lui adresser la parole ?

-ARTHUR KIRKLAND, NOUS DEVONS PARLER !

Il entendit un toussotement dans une des salles.

Trouvé.

Il entra dans la salle et y découvrit le président en train de s'étouffer.

-Est ce que ça va Thuthur ?

-Qu'est ce que...tu veux...

-Te parler !

-Et bien je n'en ai pas envie moi, va t'en, j'ai du travail !

-Mais Arthur, pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir ? Quel est le problème si tu m'aime ?

Arthur rougit et baissa la tête. Ce genre de choses ne se dit pas comme ça, ce qu'il peut être stupide ce frog !

-Laisse moi frog, s'il te plait...

-Arthur, écoute moi au moins, je t'aime aussi !

Les deux se figèrent, l'un ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, et l'autre n'ayant pas réfléchit avant de parler. Au moins, ça lui sera bénéfique pour cette fois.

Le français s'approcha un peu plus de son rival et serra ses mains dans les sienne.

-Arthur, je t'aime alors...arrête de m'ignorer...

Le plus jeune sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa respiration devenir saccadée. La première fois. C'est la première que quelqu'un lui dit ça depuis longtemps. Il se laissa aller à une crise de larmes dans les bras de celui qui désormais, est son petit-ami.


	11. Bon retour Assou

Ivan ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était inquiet pour ses amis à cause de leur orientation sexuelle et avait peur de ce que leurs parents pourraient faire. En plus de ça, Assou veut retourner à l'académie. Ils ont le don de l'inquiéter ceux là !

-Quelque chose ne va pas Ivan ? demanda Francis en arrivant près de son ami.

-Je m'inquiète juste pour Nej, Ali et Assou...

-Oh je vois...

Bien sûr, c'était le cas de tout le monde. Personne ne déteste vraiment les trois caucasiens car ils sont toujours gentil, drôle quoique un peu asociales. C'est pour ça que chacun essayait de chercher une solution de son côté alors que pourtant, la solution est toute trouvé et c'est ce qu'avait fait Francis.

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire mais, commença le français en se frottant la nuque, mais j'ai...j'en ai parlé au directeur puis je suis allé voir la police.

-Tu as fais QUOI !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je leur ai TOUT expliqué ! Leur situation et tout le reste, même la tentative de meurtre de leur mère ! Ils ont engagés toute les procédure à suivre depuis une semaine et il n'en parlerons à personnes ! Pour l'instant, Nej et Ali peuvent rester chez eux, ça sera vite réglé...

-J...j'espère vraiment car c'est dangereux ce que tu as fais, autant pour toi que pour eux !

-Je sais mais je ne regrette pas, ça les aidera au moins.

Et il avait eu raison.

Quelques jours plus tard, Nej et Ali ont été forcés de vivre en internat et leurs parents avaient interdiction de les voir. Ils étaient surveillés de près et des procédure pour les envoyer à Toulouse ont été engagées. Les trois caucasiens bénéficieront d'une aide sociale pour leurs études et pour les aider à vivre en plus du soutient de leurs amis.

Et vint le jour où tout fût officiel pour tout le monde lorsqu'ils virent Assou entrer dans le classe avec un grand sourire.

-J'vous ai manqués ?


	12. Soirée Halloween

Les vacances de Toussaint étaient vite passées et pour fêter leur derniers jours de repos, Gilbert avait décidé d'organiser une grande collecte de bonbons le soir d'Halloween. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir débarquer seulement ses amis et les élèves les plus enthousiastes, il vit tout un troupeau de personne approcher de sa maison. Bon bien sûr, TOUT les élèves des deux classes n'étaient pas présents mais une bonne partie était venue !

-GIIIIL !

-Comment ça va mi amore !

Il serra ses deux meilleurs amis dans ses bras en rigolant. Même en deux semaines, ça fait mal de se séparer d'eux !

-C'est partit pour la chasse aux bonbons !

Si ils étaient presque tous enthousiastes, d'autres l'étaient moins, en particulier Ludwig, Arthur, Nej, Lukas, Emil, Vash et Ali qui se demandaient POURQUOI ils ont acceptés de venir.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, Nej tapait Abbess car il l'a tripoté, Arthur et Francis se chamaillaient à propos du thé et du café, Ivan et Alfred essayaient d'avoir plus de bonbons que l'autres, Gilbert essayait de faire sourire son frère, Vash et Ali discutaient de leur côté, bref, tout le monde était content.

Mais arriva la fin de la chasse aux bonbons, Alfred et Ivan avaient perdu contre Assou et Natalya donc ils boudaient dans un coin, Yao les disputait pour leurs gamineries et Antonio leur proposa de se poser dans un parc pendant quelques temps histoire de discuter un peu avant de rentrer.

Arthur et Francis, qui voulaient à tout prix partir, avaient soupiré discrètement avant de suivre les autres.

C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se câliner ou s'embrasser parce que les autres sont là.

-C'était génial ! déclara l'albinos en s'allongeant dans l'herbe

-Gilbert, des animaux font leurs besoins par terre, lui rappela Matthew.

L'allemand pseudo-prussien se releva en criant que c'était dégoutant et remercia le canadien de l'avoir prévenu. Ludwig soupira en voyant la scène mais il s'en détourna vite, forcé de suivre Feliciano qui le tirait lui et Kiku vers l'air de jeux.

Assou et Kurama espionnaient Ali qui discutait toujours avec Vash. Arthur et Francis se bouffaient discrètement du regard au milieu de leurs amis qui ne voyaient rien. Même Nej qui d'habitude, remarque tout.

Au bout d'un bon moment à chahuter dans le parc, chacun rentra chez soi. Les russophones d'un côté, les italiens et allemands de l'autre, Francis et Arthur ensemble sans se faire remarquer par les autres bien entendu.

Satisfait de la soirée, Gilbert monta dans la chambre et ouvrit son journal.

Il en a des choses à écrire !


	13. Joyeux Noël Arthur

Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête car aujourd'hui, c'est noël.

Arthur voulait offrir quelque chose de spécial à son petit ami mais aussi à sa soeur, Siobhan. Elle qui rêve de voir son frère ramener une petite amie à la maison...

Elle n'aura pas totalement ce qu'elle voulait mais une petite partie quand même.

Et puis ça sera une parfaite occasion pour faire son coming out.

Si il avoue de lui-même sans que Allistair ou Edwyn le découvre, il sera tranquille pour un moment. Pas besoin de leurs taquineries, celles de Francis son suffisantes.

Il rentra chez lui, deux sac remplit dans chaque mains, et se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre.

Il regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur. Dix-sept, parfait ! Francis ne devrait pas tarder.

Après avoir caché les cadeau, il alla voir sa soeur pour la prévenir de l'arrivée de Francis.

-Siobhan, on a un invité aujourd'hui !

-Ah ? Qui est-ce ? Un ami à toi ? Ta petite amie ?!

-Ça risque pas, il sera éternellement puceau ! dit Allistair en passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

-Lâche moi you git !

Officiellement, il est toujours vierge.

Officieusement, Francis l'a défloré.

Mais il ne s'en plaindra pas, c'était génial. Le français mérite bien son titre de dieux de l'amour et du sexe.

La sonnerie retentit et l'ainé alla ouvrir. Il fût étonné de voir un blond pas mal du tout sur le pas de la porte.

-Dégage Al' ! s'écria Arthur en poussant son frère. Entre Francis.

Toute la famille Kirkland s'était réunit à l'entrée pour voir ce fameux invité. Et ils faillirent s'étouffer quand leur petit frère l'embrassa avec...tendresse.

Depuis quand Arthur fait preuve de tendresse ?

-Quel accueil mon amour, tu permet que j'enlève mes chaussures ?

-Oh yes, vas y.

Et en plus, il les ignorait !

Mais quel impertinent !

-Et donc, tu me présente ta famille ? demanda le nouveau venu en se penchant pour embrasser la joue de son petit ami.

-Yes, yes, come !

Arthur lui prit la main et le traina vers le salon en poussant ses frères qui le suivirent rapidement.

QUI est ce mec ?

POURQUOI il embrasse Arthur ?

Tels étaient les questions qu'ils se posaient.

-Donc, commença le cadet, je vous présente Francis Bonnefoy...mon petit ami.

-Enchanté..? C'est bien ça que je dois dire mon lapin ?

-Don't call me like that stupid frog !

-Mais c'est mignon !

-I'm not cute !

-Si tu l'es !

-No, i'm not !

-Mais quel tsundere !

-STOP ! cria Siobhan.

Tout le monde se tût. Y en a des choses à dire !

-Arthur, comment ça tu as un petit ami ?

-Hem...depuis octobre en fait...

-ET TU NOUS LE PRÉSENTE SEULEMENT MAINTENANT ?

-Désolé, j'avais peur de vôtre réaction...

-Mais fallait pas voyons, viens dans mes bras petit frère !

La rousse l'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante et lui frotta le dos.

Si son frère est heureux avec un autre homme, ce n'est pas grave et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris ça.

Allistair les interrompit dans leur câlin en les séparant.

-Bon, le mioche nous a présenté son mec, ok. Mais moi je veux lui parler maintenant ! Comment il fait pour supporter Arthur sérieux ?

-FUCK YOU AL' !

Bon, ils ont l'air d'apprécier Francis donc ça veut dire que c'est bon ?

Il va pouvoir rester avec Francis...


	14. Joyeux Noël Nej

Nej lançait sa balle de tennis sur le mur en face sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il faisait.

Aujourd'hui c'est noël et il le passe dans le dortoir de l'académie avec ses frères et personne d'autre. Pas de cadeau, de famille ou d'amis.

Juste...eux.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il dû se lever de son lit pour aller ouvrir.

-Assou ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Viens voir qui sont venus nous rendre visite !

Il ne pût même pas protester que son prétendu grand frère le tira vers les escalier.

Une fois arrivé, il n'eut même pas le temps de demander ce qui se passait qu'il se fit enlacer par deux bras puissant.

-Hein ? Alvi ?

-Oooh mes petits cousins chéris, je suis désolé pour vous ! Bordel, elle a un problème vôtre mère !

-Mais...qu'est ce que vous faites là...?

-Ta mère avait contactée la mienne pour tout lui raconter, dit Nassouh en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ma mère m'a dit de venir vous voir, vérifier comment vous vous portez, tout ça, donc j'ai prévenu Alvi qui a rameuté tout le monde.

-Mes cousins chéris ! C'est injuste ce qui vous arrive ! pleurnicha Emin en serrant Ali contre lui qui essayait d'échapper à son étreinte sans succès.

Nej ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était content mais il ne s'attendait pas à les revoir avant un très long moment.

Au moins, il ne passera pas noël seul avec seulement ses deux frères.


	15. Joyeux Noël Lovino

Lovino n'aime pas faire la fête. Il y a trop de monde, trop de bruit et trop de gens qu'il n'aime pas.

Là, c'est la famille germanique.

Son frère a eut l'excellente idée d'inviter Ludwig et sa famille pour passer noël ensemble et bien sûr, leur grand-père avait accepté.

Ce traitre accepte les patates bouffeurs de saucisses, mais où va le monde ?!

-Vee, fratello viens !

-Dégage bastardo, allez tous vous faire foutre !

-Mais tu ne va pas passer noël tout seul !

-Bah si, casse toi maintenant !

Il eu un silence puis des bruits de pas s'éloignant de la porte.

Pas besoin d'eux de toute façon, il a Nej et Arthur !

Il appela d'abord Nej qui n'était pas disponible pour passer la journée avec lui.

-Prosti Lovi, mes cousins m'ont kidnappés, je peux vraiment pas venir...

-Oh...bon, pas grave. Passe une bonne soirée avec ta famille quand même bastardo !

-Merci et...ne reste pas seul ce soir, retourne auprès de tes frères et de ton grand-père même si les bouffeurs de patates squattent.

Et il raccrocha.

Bien sûr, l'italien ne suivit pas le conseil de son ami et appela plutôt Arthur qui...ne pouvait pas le rejoindre non plus.

-Sorry dear mais je passe noël avec mes frères et Fr...et ma soeur.

Qu'allait-il dire après "frères" ?

C'est louche ça...

-Sérieux ? Tu reparle à Allistair ?

-Ouais, il s'est fait pardonner hier en me faisant rire ! Bon, je te laisse et ne passe pas la soirée seul, ça serait triste !

-Ouais c'est ça, à plus.

-Ah et je te préviens, demain tu m'appartient, on va passer la journée avec Nej !

-Ok, ok ! À demain alors !

-À demain sweetie !

Bon. Ses deux seuls amis ne sont pas libre pour lui. Super.

Mais il peut leur en vouloir car ils passent noël en famille, Arthur ne s'entend pas toujours très bien avec sa fratrie et Nej voit rarement ses cousins.

Alors que lui peut profiter de sa famille chaque jours même si ils sont chiant.

Putain...

Des coups retentirent à la porte, le faisant sursauter.

-C'est qui ? demanda le brun.

-Le awesome moi ! Tu m'ouvre ?

-Même pas en rêve, dégage !

-Allez ouvre ! Je te préviens, je partirais pas jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvre !

Lovino grogna mais se leva quand même de son lit pour ouvrir à l'albinos.

-Merci ! Maintenant viens, il manque plus que toi pour qu'on puisse pleinement profiter de cette soirée !

-Hors de question que je me mélange à des nazis !

-Déjà, je te laisse pas le choix et ensuite, si j'étais nazi, j'aurais déjà envoyé Feliks, Ivan ou même Francis dans un camp de concentration ! Bouge ton cul la tomate !

L'allemand attrapa sa main et l'emmena dans le salon de force.

Et, bien qu'il ne l'avoureait jamais, Lovino avait passé une bonne soirée et avait même amicalisé avec Gilbert.

Mais pas question de l'avouer !


	16. Nouvel An

Arthur aime Francis. Beaucoup trop. Mais il ne sait pas vraiment si c'est réciproque.

Le français attire tellement de personnes que s'assurer de sa fidélité reste compliqué. Peut être qu'il a couché avec une fille ou un garçon sans qu'il le sache ?

En y repensant, Francis ne semble pas ressentir une attirance sexuelle pour lui. Ils ont couchés ensemble une seule fois chez le plus âgé puis plus rien après.

Il a été si mauvais...?

-Arthuuur ! Les parents vont passer nous voir ! l'informa Edwyn en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me crier dessus Ed' !

-J'étais pas sûr que tu m'entendrais vu comme t'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées ! Tu veux en parler à grand-frère Edwyn ?

-Non c'est bon... et lâche moi !

-Ça concerne Francis ?

Il est si transparent que ça...?

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il hocha la tête.

Si il pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un, c'était bien Edwyn. Il écoutait toujours sans juger et donnait les meilleurs conseils.

Donc il lui raconta son problème ne manquant pas de le surprendre.

-Attend Thuthur, tu veux dire que...que t'es plus puceau ?

-Oui...?

-...Bordel mais même moi et Allistair on l'est toujours ! Espèce d'enculé !

-Edwyn, tu m'aide pas là !

-Ah oui, pardon ! Donc, je pense que...peut être qu'il a envie que tu fasse le premier pas ? Vôtre première fois, c'était toi qui l'avait tenté non ?

-Ça veut dire que je vais devoir lui demander de coucher avec moi à chaque fois ?

-Bah nan, si tu fais l'effort de lui dire qu'il peut faire le premier pas, tu n'aura plus à lui demander à chaque fois !

-Mais je vais pas lui dire ça comme ça !

-C'est pas possible d'être aussi coincé !

-En attendant, moi j'ai déjà baisé.

-Ta gueule ! Bref, sinon tu peux toujours le chauffer pour qu'il te saute dessus.

Car même si il est son frère, Edwyn ne peut nier que Arthur est très attirant, même avec les sourcils dont il a hérité comme tout les Kirkland. Sauf Siobhan.

-Ok, je vais faire ça...

-Bien ! Mais ne faites pas trop de bruit et ne prenez pas trop de temps, je vais faire sortir la famille pour vous laisser profiter !

-Merci Edwyn !

-De rien petit frère !

Le brun se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine aider sa soeur à préparer le repas.

Arthur décida d'envoyer un message pour savoir si il arrivait bientôt et au même moment, la sonnerie retentit.

Ce fût Allistair qui ouvrit la porte.

-Dis donc le frenchie, je sais que t'aime beaucoup Arthur mais delà à mettre un costume et apporter des fleurs... !

Le cadet rougit en entendant les paroles de son frère.

Francis est si prévenant...

Il a un petit-ami parfait.

-Bonsoir mon lapin !

L'anglais se precipita vers lui pour l'embrasser, manquant de les faire tomber par terre.

Il ne s'étaient plus revus depuis la soirée de noël et le français lui avait beaucoup manqué.

-C'est quoi cet accoutrement frog ? rigola Arthur en tirant la cravate de son petit-ami.

-Bah quoi ? Je suis magnifique non !

-Certes mais tu l'es même sans porter ce genre de vêtements.

-Ooh ~ Première fois que tu me fais un compliment sans m'insulter derrière !

-Nous ne somme séparé pendant très longtemps, tu m'as juste manqué...

-Seulement six jours mon amour.

-Mmh...c'est long quand même...

Carwyn entra dans les salons, interrompant les deux amoureux dans leur retrouvailles.

-On sort un peu, les parents vont bientôt arriver en ville donc on va les attendre.

-But...ils arrivent dans trente minutes non ?

-Ouais mais un peu d'air ne nous fera pas de mal et puis je suis sûr que vous allez baiser et on est tous puceau donc on a pas très envie de vous entendre et de rager.

-Ah, alors comme ça Allistair est toujours vierge ~ souria le blond aux boucles.

-FERME LA SALE FRENCHIE DE MERDE ! s'exclama le concerné.

Francis ria, ne se préoccupant pas des insultes lancés à son égard par l'aîné de la famille Kirkland.

Siobhan poussa ses frères dehors et dit au revoir à son frère et (peut être) beau-frère.

-Bon...on est seul...

-J'ai vu ça mon lapin !

-Ne me charrie pas frog !

-C'est juste des taquineries, tu sais bien que je t'aime !

Arthur écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Son petit-ami venait de lui tendre une perche là.

Alors prenant son courage à deux main, il passa ses bras autour du cou du français et dit d'une voix suave:

-Prouve le moi, my dear.

Francis fronça les sourcils puis sourit, ravi que celui qu'il aime prenne des initiatives.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira contre lui.

-Tu doute de mon amour pour toi mon lapin ?

-Peut être, aurais-je raison de le faire ?

-Si je ne t'aimais, jamais je n'aurais touché ton corps comme la dernière fois.

-Ça remonte à quand ça ? Prouve le moi de nouveau, ne me laisse pas douter comme ça.

C'en fut trop pour le blond au boucles qui se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant.

Satisfait, Arthur se laissa entraîner par les mains expertes du français.


	17. Oh Alfred

Arthur, Lovino et Nej en avaient marre de leur travail trop gênant, donc dès la fin des vacances, ils en cherchèrent un autre qui leur conviendrait mieux. Au McDonald's.

Certes, à part Arthur, ils n'aimaient pas trop les fast food mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvaient avoir.

Pas sûr que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre après la visite d'Alfred...

C'était un après-midi, il faisait beau mais froid, la lumière du soleil illuminait la ville et Arthur... N'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Alors qu'il attendait qu'un client fasse une commande, Alfred entra dans le McDonald's suivit du Bad Touch Trio.

Déjà, c'était pas bon.

Mais le pire était à venir.

-Iggy ! Comment ça va vôtre nouveau boulot ? Demanda l'américain en s'accoudant au comptoir.

-Premièrement, tu m'appelle pas Iggy, et ensuite ça va, c'est pas si mal.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici d'ailleurs toi et le trio de couillons ! S'exclama Lovino en pointant le trio le plus populaire de la ville.

-Calm down dude, on est juste venu en tant que client !

-Dans ce cas passe ta commande et cassez vous, dit Nej en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Alfred regarda en direction du BTT qui rigolait pour une raison x ou y, et Gilbert s'avança à ses côtés, sortit son portable et alluma une musique.

-Arthur, Nej, Lovino, prenez bien note, conseilla l'américain.

Puis il entama son rap de commande. Les trois tsundere essayaient tant bien que mal de noter tout ce qu'il disait mais il chantait trop rapidement. Lovino finit par abandonner en plein milieu de la chanson.

À la fin de cette dernière, les gens autour applaudirent Alfred qui était très fière de sa petite blague tandis que les trois travailleurs se retenaient de lui sauter à la gorge.

-N'oublie pas les nuggets Iggy !

Et il s'installa à une table avec les trois autres guignols qui rigolaient toujours autant.

-Arthur ?

-Passe moi un couteau.

-Arthur, non.

-Arthur, si.


End file.
